Valhalla
by EnvyIsMySin
Summary: One-sentence challenge, various characters/pairings. Rated M for safety.


**A/N: ****This is the one-sentence challenge from LJ, I used the alpha one. Hope you like it~!**

**Also, if you're up for a challenge, see if you can guess who each sentence is about C: Some have no centric or multiple characters, though.**

**I put on ten-hour nyancat (it was on for an hour and twenty minutes) for the some of sentences I wrote during the day, so sorry if they come out stupid. **

**A big thanks to Tumania for her help and Nyancat support! xD**

* * *

><p>#01- Comfort<p>

She stood unevenly, wobbly knees weak on too-high heels and he held her close, arms wrapped protectively around her small form as it shook with muffled whimpers and sobs.

#02 - Kiss

His lips pressed softly against her pale forehead, conveying more than words or other actions could as her eyes fluttered shut.

#03 - Soft

His hair was surprisingly fluffy - almost like a stray dog's, she noted, as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the long, thick strands that sat atop his head.

#04 - Pain

The pain, the agony, the suffering all disappeared with the bright blue in the little glass vial as it hid from sight, laced within her glowing veins.

#05 - Potatoes

A little dark-haired girl, maybe five or so, poked and prodded the weird, lumpy food on her plate - "Daddy, what's this?"

#06 - Rain

The city of corpses was so screwed up at this point, even the rain - which was _supposed_ to be clean and pure - fell as sizzling acid that ate through both clothes and flesh.

#07 - Chocolate

Rotti had to suppress a deep chuckle; even with the dark brown evidence smeared across his thin lips, his eldest son still desperately denied that he ate the chocolate, attempting to place the blame on his baby brother instead.

#08 - Happiness

Happiness was a foreign, shallow thing to all of them; they all pretended that they were for the cameras, but deep down, it felt like something was missing.

#09 - Telephone

She remembered (and saw, over and over - damn these eyes!) how the blaring sound of the phone rang through the room, and Mag wished that foresight was as clear as hindsight as warm tears pricked in her prosthetic eyes.

#10 - Ears

She needed to fix her ears this time - they were way too big, the lobes too thick; she felt the tightening in her throat once again - she still _wasn't_ _perfect._

#11 - Name

Carmela Largo - an ugly name for an ugly girl; and like a phoenix reborn from its own ashes, Amber Sweet was born from the ugly ashes of the ugly, insecure little girl.

#12 - Sensual

His touch was softer, lighter, more tender than the usual uncaring roughness, enough to make her moan as she arched against him.

#13 - Death

Death was something he witnessed daily, something he _caused_ daily, as he ripped their fake hearts out of their still-beating chests.

#14 - Sex

Sex for Zydrate - an offer she knew he couldn't, wouldn't refuse; even grave-robbers had needs.

#15 - Touch

He watched as her hands roamed over her own body, a habit she had whenever she was in one of her Zydrate-induced highs, and one he had no intention of stopping.

#16 - Weakness

The craving for perfection was her weakness, making her tear herself up and stitch herself back together with parts of others like some sort of designer Frankenstein - she never wanted to be this way, and yet she _needed_ it.

#17 - Tears

Hot, fat tears slipped down his cheeks as he knelt in front of Marni, barely able to look at her corpse, the flesh still as warm as his baby's own skin.

#18 - Speed

The last seventeen years had passed in a flash for all three of them, as if everything from their beloved Marni's death until now had been the prequel before the final act - the Opera.

#19 - Wind

Now that she was outside, she was exposed to anything and everything she had been sheltered from for seventeen years - it was the same as being ripped apart by a cold gust of wind after a long time in warm, settled, comforting air - facing the harsh reality of the world after years of hiding from it.

#20 - Freedom

She was a bird released from its cage, finally free; but did freedom always come with such a heavy price?

#21 - Life

He held his little girl, covered in his wife's blood in his arms, thanking the gods or whatever else was up there that she had lived, survived; had she not, he would have cracked.

#22 - Jealousy

Amber has always loather Mag with a green-eyed passion - it should be _her_ up on that stage in front of a cheering crowd, not that overrated soprano.

#23 - Hands

No matter how big she had grown, no matter how corrupted she became, her hand still felt tiny and soft against his large, rough one.

#24 - Taste

The taste of her lips against his perfectly matched her name, sweet (but not too much so) and soft and addictive.

#25 - Devotion

Doubts always crept into her mind when she saw him surround by those other scalpel sluts - how could she trust him when he could easily sleep with every single one of them, not just her?

#26 - Forever

Oh, what silly things humans are - they think they are invincible, immortal, will live forever, until harsh reality reaches out to slap them in the face, as it did much too early with Rotti Largo - not that he ever listened.

#27 - Blood

No matter how much he cleaned his Repo suit, his gloves, even scrubbed his own hands; he could never wash away the blood of his victims, never wash away the Voice.

#28 - Sickness

She despised her poisoned blood, her fake genetics, her "sickness" - that thin line that kept her away from the rest of the giant world.

#29 - Melody

Her mother used to sing to her when she was little, a sweet, soft melody that reverberated off the walls and captured the attention of anyone near enough to hear it.

#30 - Star

He knew that she believed her mother - her real mother, not Pavi's or Luigi's or even Marni - was a star somewhere up there, and it saddened him that one day soon, she would not even be able to catch a glimpse of the fading stars anymore.

#31 - Home

She didn't know where home was anymore - was it in the small apartment with her best friend, the large company mansion with her fiancé and his adorable children, the quaint house with her secret lover - or could it be that something was missing in each one?

#32 - Confusion

Multitudes of thoughts raced through her head as the graveyard and GeneCops and - who was he? - began to fade, the only sound left being the beeping, _'Blood pressure warning, medicate immediately.'_

#33 - Fear

He was a presence looming in the back of the mind of those who could not pay their dues, his thankless job only ever associated with raw, primitive fear.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

She started slightly as the ground shook with rumbling thunder, her head almost hitting the top of the dumpster she laid in with her (un)surprisingly unaffected lover - if you could truly call him that, she added mentally, shooting him a glare as he chuckled at her skittishness, running a large hand through her short black hair.

#35 - Bonds

_'Flesh is weak, blood is cheap,'_ their father always used to say when he thought they couldn't hear him - if so, then what fragile ties connected the three half-siblings in this unstable balance?

#36 - Market

He always wondered how he ever got into the drug market, how his life of hiding from GeneCo (at least until Amber Sweet came along) ever started; and he could not, for the life of him, remember a time before the black market of sex, money and drugs.

#37 - Technology

Her eyes were apparently the newest technology in surgery, the best upgrade possible - but, in a way, she wouldn't mind being blind again if it got her out of this mess.

#38 - Gift

She stared, small hands covering her open mouth at the puppy held in her big brother's outstretched arms, only a murmured "Happy fucking birthday," heard as he glanced downwards at the cold floor.

#39 - Smile

His face - well, not his own, but the soft, supple one atop the scarred flesh - was always pulled back into an ever-present smile, one he sometimes wished he could tear off.

#40 - Innocence

Despite the fact that she was teenager, right on the cusp of youth and adulthood, she still retained the innocence and blind curiosity of a young child; he felt an almost paternal instinct to help her in this new world; "Hey, kid."

#41 - Completion

She was still never perfect, never complete - even if someone said she was, they were _lying _and she knew it.

#42 - Clouds

The clouds of this world were bleak and gray, rarely ever breaking to allow the sun's rays to warm the cold, dark earth, and yet the dark clouds were strangely fitting of this twisted reality.

#43 - Sky

The sky, once such a beautiful thing, was now twisted and maimed by the harshness of the world; in a sad way, it almost reminded him of his children.

#44 - Heaven

There was no heaven, no God - if there was, why would a screwed-up world such as this one exist?

#45 - Hell

He knew he was going to hell, but that didn't mean he couldn't drag others - and his buried dark secret - down with him.

#46 - Sun

Only twice in her short life had she seen the sun in its full glory, and never had she been able to bask in its heat, face turned up towards the bright rays of shining light.

#47 - Moon

He remembers the moon from before the epidemic - it was bright, full, clear, and a comforting presence in this lonely world, much more so than the dimmed moon of today's world.

$48 - Waves

He stood on one of the abandoned bridges, atop a pile of corpses, staring out at the dark barrier of waves lapping at the shores of their broken city.

#49 - Hair

It changed from black to red to brown almost daily, yet he could still clearly remember her real color - a dirty blonde that she hated in a family of rich brunettes, but he found it to be beautiful.

#50 - Supernova

Their feelings were like a supernova; strong, unstoppable, and real - more real than anything else in the world.


End file.
